Stuck in Cruelty Slenderman !
by Satsuki Kobayakawa
Summary: Petualangan dimulai! Sasuke yang mendapat 'permintaan' untuk mengharuskannya ke hutan, mencari 8 kertas yang tertempel di tempat yang berbeda di kegelapan malam..dengan Slender yang siap 'menangkapnya' kapan saja, dimana saja... Chapter 2 is up! "Sasuke vs Slenderman"
1. Slender : The Arrival, Prologue

"**Stuck in Cruelty Slenderman"**

**Genre : Horror, Adventure**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik abang Masashi Kishimoto, Slender hanya milik agan-agan dari Parsec Studios :v**

**Summary : "Slender The Arrival, katamu ?", "Cobalah game itu, Sasuke ! Aku yakin kau akan merasakan apa itu 'ketakutan' ! Aku sih, selalu jantungan karena kaget." Namun, tak ada yang tahu.. Sasuke, melihat 'makhluk' itu saat... /Crossover, Naruto x Slender/**

* * *

**Chapter 1, "Slender : The Arrival, Prologue"**

* * *

"Ugh.."

Dia terbangun.

Matanya sedikit membulat.

Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah hutan.

Bukan kamarnya, yang ada berbagai peralatan _gadget _modern dan komputer _Core i3_-nya.

Ya, memang bukan.

"I-ini kan.."

Dalam keadaan membawa kamera digital yang-entah-darimana ia dapat, serta mobil yang sudah rusak karena tertabrak pohon, keadaan ini mirip seperti..

"**Prologue-nya.. Slender : The Arrival ?!"**

* * *

**-Flasback, Saat jam istirahat pertama SMU Konohagakure-**

**-Kelas 1-4-**

* * *

"Slender : The Arrival, katamu ?", ucap cowok berambut pantat ayam tersebut mengulang kalimat dari seorang teman dekatnya, si cowok duren.

"Cobalah game itu, Sasuke ! Aku yakin kau akan merasakan apa itu 'ketakutan' ! Aku sih, selalu jantungan karena kaget." Sangat semangat, khas dari Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hee.. Itu 'kan salah satu game horror yang pernah PewDiePie[1] main, 'kan ?", tebak cowok kepala pantat ayam tadi, kalian bisa mengenalinya yang tak lain adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh, kau tau itu juga. Memang benar, karena aku penasaran, aku mencoba main bersama Shikamaru. Dan ternyata, memang benar.. **SLENDER MEMANG MENGERIKAN ! **Jantungku benar-benar bermasalah, haha.."

Ucapan Naruto benar-benar lebay, begitulah pikir Sasuke.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau 'kan memang penakut, _Dobe_.", sahut Sasuke meledek. Naruto sewot.

"**Bah ! **Buktikan kalau kau memang tak takut, Sasuke. Nih, kupinjami _Flashdisk_-ku. _Folder _-nya bernama The Arrival. Main 'lah tanpa Itachi-senpai, sendirian, malam hari, pake _headset _dengan _volume _maksimal, dan.. **tepat jam 12 malam !**"

**Bugh !**

Oke, Naruto sukses mendapat jitakan dadakan dari buku bacaan Sasuke yang tadi sempat sesaat membaca di sela-sela pembicaraannya dengan Naruto.

"_Urusai_. Lihat saja nanti." Sasuke yang tak mau kalah, diapun menyambar _Flashdisk _Naruto yang cekikikan.

* * *

**-Sasuke's Room, jam : 23.55-**

"Oke, kurasa tidak masalah karena komputerku memang spesifikasi untuk game. Dan, karena aku sudah pernah lihat di _YouTube, _kupikir tak terlalu sulit.", ucap Sasuke terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Setelah semua persiapan telah selesai yaitu memainkannya sendirian, saat malam hampir tengah malam, memakai headset, dan _flasdisk _laknat(?) kepunyaan Naruto, Sasuke mulai menancapkan _flashdisk _Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian, layar _File Explorer__[2]_dari _Windows 8_-nya muncul.

_Removable Disk (H:)._

The Arrival.

'_Yak, ini dia.'_

Sasuke pun mulai menombol _icon _'S' yang merupakan _shorcut _dari game yang dimaksud.

Tak lama, muncul.

Dari _starting _yaitu siapa pem-produksinya, dan karena tak mau berlama-lama, Sasuke segera men-_skip._

* * *

**-Jam 23.59-**

"_Shit, _dari _background starting _game-nya saja sudah seram begini. Aku tak kaget kalau si _dobe _itu sampai ketakutan."

Tak mau berlama-lama, Sasuke segera memilih pilihan _new game. _

Akhirnya, dia pun makin lama merasa merinding juga.

* * *

**-Jam 00.00-**

_Prologue _game terus berjalan.

Sasuke yang ingin mengerti jalan ceritanya, dia sengaja tidak men-_skip. _

Namun, mendadak ada keanehan di komputernya.

_Noise, _atau bagi orang awam mengatakan seperti 'TV yang rusak kehilangan sinyal antenanya', ini terjadi di layar komputer Sasuke.

'_Ke-kenapa, ini ?'_

Semakin lama _noise _di layar komputernya semakin parah.

Sasuke pun melepas _headset_-nya.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke menyadari sesuatu.

Walau dia bukan orang yang terlalu _up-to-date _tentang game-karena dia bukan Naruto, dia juga pernah memainkan game Slender versi pertama, The Eight Pages.

"_**Bila Slender berada di sekitarmu, layarmu akan noise secara mendadak."**_

Jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih kencang.

Keringatnya mulai menetes dari pelipis.

Hawa dingin yang menusuk mulai merasuki kulitnya yang putih.

Sebenarnya, dia sangat tidak percaya.

Dengan ragu-ragu, dia menengok kearah jendela kamarnya yang mengarah keluar rumah secara langsung.

Sesosok berkemeja hitam dengan dasi merah menyala.

Sangat tinggi dan kurus.

Mempunyai tangan yang sangat panjang.

Tanpa wajah.

Berkulit putih yang sangat pucat.

'Menatap' Sasuke yang raut wajahnya sudah berubah.

Sekeliling Sasuke menjadi gelap.

* * *

**-End of Flashback-**

**-Back to Sasuke POV-**

* * *

Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan. _Stuck in Game Slender, _ini benar-benar gila. Aku ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

'Makhluk' itu, benar-benar ada, atau entahlah aku tak tahu.

Aku tak mau memikirkannya, tapi aku juga tak punya pilihan.

Aku tak mau mati disini.

Jadi, apalagi ?

"Kurasa aku.. akan menantang 'makhluk' itu. Dan juga, mencari kemungkinan bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini."

**...**

"Kamera, siap. Baterai, masih penuh. Sesuai dugaan, di _YouTube _memang hanya ini yang kubawa."

Benar, aku sudah gila.

Memutuskan apa adanya yang kubisa, kulakukan sekarang ini.

Berjalan sendirian, tak ada apapun.

Di hutan ini, cuaca masih cerah, namun dilihat dari keadaannya, sepertinya ini sudah sore.

Dengan cepat-setengah berlari, aku menghidupkan kamera digital yang sudah _stand by _menempel di tanganku.

Ini juga antisipasi, bila 'makhluk' itu mendadak muncul atau berada di dekatku maka akan muncul _noise _di kamera ini.

"Kalau tak salah.. Aku harus ke sebuah rumah besar yang sudah ditinggali."

Ya, untung saja aku sudah melihat _gameplay _dari seorang PewDiePie di _YouTube._

* * *

**-Back to Normal POV-**

Tak lama, Sasuke sudah menemukan rumah yang dimaksud.

_**Sold.**_

Walau tulisannya sudah terpampang di jelas di pagar, namun pintu rumah tersebut sedikit terbuka.

Benar-benar aneh, begitulah pikir Sasuke.

"Walau aku pernah melihat _gameplay_-nya, tapi jika menghadapi secara langsung seperti ini.."

Jantung Sasuke kembali berdegup dengan cepat.

Dia mulai mendekati rumah tersebut.

_**Krieett..**_

Pintu telah dia buka.

Sasuke memilih untuk diam daripada berkomentar secara langsung.

'_Memang benar-benar ganjil.. Rumah ini bergaya modern jaman sekarang, namun terasa kosong seperti ini.. '_

Bingung dengan tempat-mana-yang-harus-diperiksa-duluan, Sasuke secepatnya pergi ke ruangan sebelah kirinya.

Ruang Keluarga, sepertinya.

Mata Sasuke menangkap sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang ada di meja.

Kertas yang bermotif bunga, dan _HandPhone_ lama.

Sepertinya_ HP_ tersebut sudah mati.

Sasuke pun mengambil kertas tersebut, lalu membacanya.

Tulisan yang sangat rapi dan mudah dibaca.

_**THANK YOU**_

_**I can't thank you enough for coming out all this way to help me out !**_

_**It's been a pretty rough road trying to sell this old place, I wish I had turned to you sooner.**_

_**You have no idea how happy I'll be once this is all behind me ! :)**_

_**Love you always,**_

_**Kate**_

"Sebuah memo, huh ?", gumam Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia pun mencari sesuatu yang seperti tas, atau apapun itu yang penting bisa dia bawa untuk memo tersebut.

Ketemu, ia pun memasukan memo tersebut ke dalam sebuah _scrapbook_ yang sudah sedikit usang.

Setelahnya, Sasuke membawanya untuk mencari tahu sesuatu

Mendadak, matanya melihat sesuatu.

Sebuah pigura foto yang berdiri di rak-rak sudut ruangan.

Di dalam foto tersebut, terdapat dua orang.

Satu wanita paruh baya, satunya perempuan yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya.

Lebih tepatnya, sedikit lebih tua dengannya.

'_Kate ? Sebelahnya, mungkin ibunya.'_

Setelah lama menatap foto tersebut, dia pun pindah ke ruangan yang tergabung di ruang keluarga.

Ruang Musik, sepertinya.

Karena ada piano yang besar dan cukup tua disitu.

Selain itu, terdapat meja kecil dengan papan catur yang masih terbuka.

Memang benar, terkesan ditinggali.

Sasuke mulai memeriksa setiap sudut ruangan tersebut, namun ia tak menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk.

Ia pun berpindah ruangan.

Terdapat dua pintu, kanan dan kiri.

Sasuke memilih kiri, lalu mendapati ruangan yang seperti dapur, atau memang dapur.

Dapur yang tergabung dengan meja makan.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke mulai memeriksa setiap sudut ruangan tersebut.

Di meja makan, Sasuke melihat sesuatu yang seperti kertas, terdapat foto di tengahnya.

Ia pun mengambil dan membacanya.

_**Honoring the Life**_

_**Of Beth Hayers **_

_**October 18, 2009**_

_**09.00 AM**_

_**Grace Hill Cemetery.**_

_**615 Everson Street**_

_**Pastor John Taylor**_

"Sebuah undangan acara pemakaman ? Foto ini terlihat seperti wanita yang ada di foto.."

Sasuke pun mengambilnya, dan menyimpannya di s_crapbook _di tangan kanannya_._

Sekiranya cukup, Sasuke berpindah tempat.

Ia menuju pintu yang dekat dengan meja makan.

Terdapat dua pintu, lagi.

Satu di kiri, satu di kanan.

Sasuke pun masuk ke pintu yang dekat dengannya, yaitu di kiri.

_**Kriet..**_

Mata Sasuke menemukan sesuatu yang sangat dicari-carinya.

Sebuah senter di sebelah radio di meja yang menghimpit tembok.

'_Gotcha !'_

Dengan cepat, Sasuke menyambar senter tersebut dan mencobanya.

Cahaya senternya cukup terang.

"Baikah, hanya ini satu-satunya harapanku. Lebih baik aku juga mencari tas punggung untuk menyimpan _scrapbook_-nya."

Disebelah tempat senter tadi, Sasuke mendapati sebuah kertas (lagi) diantara radio dengan tempat senter tadi.

Ia pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya :

Mengambil dan membacanya.

_**To : ******__ .. _  


_**From : (unknown sender)**_

_**Sent : Sun 23/11 8:43:33 AM**_

_**Subject : RE: Good to hear fro..**_

_**Attachments :**_

_**Thanks for calling last night. It probably sounds dumb, but it was good to hear your voice again. Good to hear that Lauren's been doing really well too. But, yeah, about what all we said : I'm not sure what to think of it yet. What are the odds of two people having the exact same hallucination? Could it really just be a coincidence? I have to go to my doctor today for some routine stuff so I'm going to try and casually bring this up and see what he says about it. I'll let you know how it goes.**_

_**-CR**_

"Sebuah _fax.._"

Sasuke menemukan sesuatu dari _fax _tersebut.

Gadis yang menjadi pemilik rumah ini, serta ibunya, bisa dikatakan menghilang.

Karena, dari kalimat yang dibicarakan di _fax_ tersebut, Kate-gadis yang ada didalam foto mengatakan bahwa dia seperti melihat sesuatu, dan juga Ibunya.

Kemungkinan besar..

"..'makhluk' itu.."

Sasuke kembali merinding.

Dengan cepat, ia kembali ke ruangan utama, yaitu ruang yang terdapat tangga untuk naik keatas.

Ada dua jalan.

Kiri, sebuah kamar yang gelap.

Kanan, sebuah koridor yang tak kalah gelap.

Terdapat jendela di ujung koridor di sana.

Penasaran, Sasuke segera ke koridor gelap tersebut.

Tak lupa dia menghidupkan senter.

Rekaman video juga sudah berjalan sejak tadi.

* * *

_**Deg..Deg..Deg..**_

Keheningan di rumah tersebut membuat Sasuke dapat mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri.

Dia mulai merasakan sedikit takut.

Di koridor tersebut, terdapat 2 pintu di kiri dan 1 pintu di kanan.

1 pintu di kiri dekat dirinya, dan di kanan, sedikit terbuka.

Namun tidak yang di ujung koridor di kiri.

Sangat tertutup rapat.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak.

'_Itu yang paling mencurigakan..'_

Bimbang, Sasuke memilih untuk memeriksanya.

**...**

'_Terkunci ?'_

Benar, dugaan Sasuke memang benar.

Sesaat, ketika Sasuke melirik keluar jendela tanpa sengaja di ujung koridor, Sasuke mendapati sesuatu.

Sesosok tanpa wajah sedang berdiri di luar pagar seolah sedang 'menunggu' Sasuke.

_**BZZZT !**_

Layar kamera _noise _secara mendadak.

"**WHAT THE.. A-APA ?!"**

Kaget, refleks Sasuke melompat mundur.

Dia hampir terjatuh karena terkantuk kakinya sendiri, namun dia dapat menyeimbangkannya kembali.

_Noise _di kameranya pun sudah mereda.

Layar telah bersih.

Ragu-ragu, dengan pelan Sasuke memeriksa kembali jendela tadi.

Tak ada apapun.

'_Dia.. 'memperingatkanku'..'_

Sasuke menguatkan hatinya.

"Aku tak boleh takut. Aku tak boleh kalah."

Mengambil nafas sejenak, lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

Sasuke pun dapat menguasai dirinya sendiri.

"Kunci. Aku harus mencarinya."

Secepat kilat, seolah tak terjadi apapun, Sasuke sudah menemukan kunci-dari 2 kamar di koridor yang dia periksa-untuk membuka kamar mencurigakan tersebut.

Dia juga tak mau berlama-lama di rumah tersebut.

Segera, Sasuke kembali ke kamar yang terkunci tersebut.

_**Cklek.. Kriett..**_

"_Damn it.._"

Sasuke telah masuk kamar yang terkunci tersebut.

Mencekam.

Sunyi.

Dan, hawa dingin menusuk yang aneh.

Sebuah kamar yang berisi kertas berserekan dan banyak coretan yang menempel di dinding diatas kertas tersebut.

Banyak tulisan dan gambar-gambar aneh di kertas maupun dinding tersebut.

_**Leave me alone.**_

_**Always watching.**_

_**No eyes.**_

_**No survives.**_

_**DON'T LOOK OR IT TAKES YOU.**_

Masih banyak lagi tulisan maupun gambar-gambar yang menggambarkan 'takut' akan 'makhluk' tersebut.

Ya, dia.

**Slender, atau Slenderman.**

_**To the woods.**_

Setelah membaca tulisan tersebut dari kertas yang ia temukan di meja belajar kamar aneh itu, Sasuke mengambil lalu memasukkannya ke dalam _scrapbook_.

Menemukan tas punggung, Sasuke juga mengambil tas yang ia temukan di kamar tersebut lalu dibawanya, dengan _scrapbook _yang telah ia masukkan ke dalam tas tersebut.

Sasuke tahu.

Kate, ingin memberitahu sesuatu kepadanya.

"Walau aku tak tahu siapa dan apa hubungan gadis itu padaku.. Tapi.. Ini bahkan baru dimulai..", gumam Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri, seraya pergi menuju keluar rumah, di gelapnya malam.

Hanya berbekal kamera, senter, tas berisi _scrapbook_.

Semakin dia ingin mengetahui kebenaran, maka bahaya yang lebih besar akan semakin mengancamnya.

* * *

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

**[1]PewDiePie : author bingung anggepnya gimana, tapi yang jelas nih PewDiePie itu seperti artis **_**YouTube**_**, dia seperti seorang penjajal game-game yang kebanyakan bertipe horror dan **_**share **_**kegilaannya pas main Slender. *ngakak* #plaked (lebih jelasnya search di mbah **_**Google**_**)**

**[2]File Explorer : Windows Explorer versi terbaru dari windows, yang muncul satu-satunya di Windows 8. (**_**user **_**Win8 pasti tau)**

* * *

**A / N : Akhirnya selesai juga ~.~  
**

**Yah, sejak dulu author pengen banget buat fic yang musuhnya agan Slender, karena author ini memang penggila game yang berbau horror ~**

**Tentang jalan cerita game ini, ini memang asli saya ambil dari game original Slender : The Arrival. Jadi, memang begini ceritanya.**

**Namun bedanya, kalau di game aslinya karakter utama itu perempuan(gag tau namanya siapa), kalau yang ini saya ganti Sasuke. *lol***

**Kalau masalah **_**spawning **_**si agan Slender, sebenarnya bisa berbeda tempat-gag harus diluar jendela-jadi, kalau berbeda pendapat, ya memang ini apa adanya. *plak***

**Masalah crossover, saya sengaja gag buat fandom crossover karena kalau kubuat crossover, aku yakin gag bakal ada yang baca karena nggak ada crossover ke game Slender. *dihajar***

**Dan juga, tentang _fax _yang diatas, karena gag bisa nulis _e-mail_, terpaksa saya tulis seperti sensor.. *hiks***

**Oke, setelah sekian lama sekitar berbulan-bulan tidak update fic, saya persembahkan fic ini untuk kalian semua ~ *udah telat woy!***

**Silahkan review-nya, flame juga boleh dengan bahasa yang sopan, Oke ? :3**


	2. Slender : The Arrival, The Eight Pages

"**Stuck in Cruelty Slenderman****"**

* * *

**Genre : Horror, Adventure**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik abang Masashi Kishimoto, Slender hanya milik agan-agan dari Parsec Studios :v**

**Summary : Petualangan dimulai! Sasuke yang mendapat 'permintaan' untuk mengharuskannya ke hutan, mencari 8 kertas yang tertempel di tempat yang berbeda di kegelapan malam..dengan Slender yang siap 'menangkapnya' kapan saja, dimana saja...**

* * *

**Chapter 2, "Slender : The Arrival, The Eight Pages."**

* * *

Di kegelapan malam yang mencekam, sunyi dan sedikit berkabut.

Walau sunyi, tapi tetap ada suara-suara kecil dari gesekan sayap para jangkrik yang membuat siapa saja disitu akan takut sebelum berpetualang.

Namun, tidak bagi sang Uchiha yang satu ini.

Dia tetap menguatkan hatinya, walau tahu jantungnya sudah berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Hanya berbekal sebuah senter yang bisa kehabisan baterai kapan saja, Kamera digital yang sudah _on recording,_ serta tas yang ada di punggungnya yang berisi _scrapbook._

Sasuke telah sampai.

Dia menemukan sebuah rumah kosong yang terbuat dari kayu yang sudah usang.

Dia pun mendekati rumah tersebut untuk memeriksa sekeliling.

Tentunya, Kamera digital dan senternya menyorot.

Di atas pintu rumah tersebut, Sasuke melihat sebuah papan yang terdapat sebuah tulisan.

_**OAKSIDE PARK**_

_**HAS [3] CANOES**_

_**AVAILABLE FOR RENTAL**_

"Penyewaan, huh ? Tapi, disaat begini mana ada yang menyewa..", gumam Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah melihat tulisan tersebut, Sasuke berpindah ke samping kanan-kiri bangunan kosong tersebut.

Terlihat, ia menemukan sesuatu yang menempel di dinding.

Terdapat dua kertas.

Satu kertas, sesuatu yang seperti _rules._

_**OAKSIDE PARK CANOEING RULES :**_

_**Personal Floating Devices (PFDs) must be worn AT ALL TIMES while in the water.***_

_**Do not cross the line floats into designated smimming areas.**_

_**Reflective gear should be worn if canoeing at night.**_

_**Do not interact with any and all marine life.**_

_***PFDs available at the rental shock.**_

Setelah membacanya, Sasuke pun mengambilnya dan menyimpannya di _scrapbook._

Di sebelah kertas tadi, terdapat sebuah brosur tentang _Oakside Park _yang menempel.

Ia pun juga mengambil, mengamati sejenak.

"Ada sebuah peta di brosur ini. Tapi aku tak begitu mengerti tempat ini.."

Setelah mengamati, Sasuke pun menyimpannya.

"Aku tak boleh buang-buang waktu lagi.. Kamera dan senter ini kurasa mempunyai baterai yang terbatas dan tak tahu kapan habisnya. Aku harus cepat."

**Glek..**

Sasuke menelan ludah.

"8 kertas.. Secepatnya, aku harus bisa mengambil semuanya."

* * *

Melewati pagar kawat, turun dari bebatuan, dan memasuki hutan lebat dan kegelapan yang mencekam.

Berjalan santai-namun waspada, Sasuke segera mencari kertas pertamanya.

Kertas pertama.

Dari jalan setapak yang ia ikuti, dia memilih ke arah kiri.

Terkadang Sasuke juga sesekali melihat sekeliling maupun belakangnya untuk memastikan bahwa 'makhluk' itu tidak mengikutinya.

Sedikit kesulitan dengan daerah hutan yang agak menurun tersebut, Sasuke terkadang hampir terpeleset namun dapat ia keseimbangkan kembali.

Tak lama, ia mendapati sebuah mobil di daerah turunan yang ia dapati saat sebelum ke rumah Kate.

Sasuke berjalan turun, untuk memastikan sesuatu.

Saat ia melihat di bagian belakang mobil, ia mendapat sesuatu.

Sebuah kertas yang tertempel.

"Oh, _lucky me. _Hm? Terdapat tulisan.."

_**Always watches**_

_**NO EYES**_

Segera saja, Sasuke menyambar kertas tersebut.

Ia pun segera menyimpannya langsung ke dalam tasnya.

Kertas pertama, terdapatkan.

Jantung Sasuke mulai merasakan detak kecepatan di luar batas. (?)

Setengah berlari, dia mengikuti jalan setapak dari arah mobil tadi.

Ia merasa, dengan mengikuti jalan tersebut dapat menemukan kertas berikutnya.

Oh, mungkin benar dugaan Sasuke.

Walau jalannya telah terbagi menjadi perempatan, namun kearah kiri jalan ia dapat menemukan sebuah tempat.

Sepertinya, beberapa banyak _cargo_, atau sejenisnya.

Terdapat bak-bak kotak besar bertuliskan _**Kullman**_disana.

Sasuke pun mendatangi tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Kabut di sekitar Sasuke menjadi sedikit menebal.

Suara-suara dari hewan-hewan kecil seperti jangkrik maupun burung hantu membuat Sasuke sedikit merinding.

Hawa dingin semakin menusuk tulang-tulangnya.

Di dalam kegelapan yang mencekam.

Hanya dia, dan 'makhluk' itu.

Yang siap 'menangkapnya' kapan saja.

Waspada.

Selalu melihat sekeliling.

Tidak sulit, karena entah kenapa lampu di _cargo_ tersebut menyala.

Sambil mencari kertas kedua, Sasuke terus memeriksa keadaan sekitar.

Bak-bak kotak besar sedikit membuat bingung Sasuke karena terlalu besar dan juga banyak.

Di dalam hatinya, Sasuke sudah merutuki dan mengutuk 'makhluk' tersebut, tak jarang juga berharap 'jangan-mengikutiku'.

Setelah sedikit penat, Sasuke akhirnya menemukan kertas kedua.

Sedikit kesal bagi sang Uchiha ini, karena dia sudah melewati tempat kertas yang tertempel selama **lima kali**.

Karena Sasuke **sedikit **tidak teliti, dia jadi luput dan agak lupa bahwa kertas tersebut tertempel sedikit menyelempit di pintu salah satu bak bertuliskan _Kullman _tersebut.

Sasuke pun mengambilnya.

**LEAVE ME ALONE**

Ia pun menyimpan langsung ke tasnya.

"Oke, kertas ketiga."

Mendadak, firasat Sasuke merasakan hal yang tidak enak.

Dia mulai makin was-was.

Semakin banyak dia mendapat kertas, maka seharusnya kemunculan 'makhluk' itu menjadi semakin sering seolah-olah sangat bernafsu untuk 'menerkam' Sasuke.

Tapi, di dalam hatinya dia juga sedikit bersyukur, karena ia masih belum menemukan tanda-tanda'nya'.

2 kertas dari 8.

Masih jauh dari harapan, begitu pikir Sasuke.

Tapi walau begitu, dia harus secepatnya mencari kertas ketiga.

...

...

Sedikit berlari, Sasuke sudah keluar dari pabrik kecil tersebut.

Ia menemukan jalan setapak yang hanya searah.

Dari kejauhan, Sasuke melihat sesuatu seperti..

Pantai.

Pantainya terlihat cukup indah, walau hari sedang malam.

Di sekitar pantai tersebut, Sasuke melihat sebuah sebuah perahu kecil yang terbakar.

Namun, di tiang berdiri di tengah-tengah perahu yang terbakar tersebut tertempel sebuah kertas.

"Bagus, kertas ketiga.."

_**NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO**_

Sasuke dapat membaca tulisan kertas tersebut, yang cukup berantakan dengan di tengahnya terdapat sebuah gambaran seperti _handmade _dari 'makhluk' itu karena terlihat sedikit 'lucu'.

Sasuke hendak mengambilnya.

_**Bzzzt..!**_

Namun terjadi _noise _yang cukup parah di kamera Sasuke yang menandakan 'makhluk' itu ada di sekitarnya.

Ya, **Slender ada di samping kirinya.**

Hanya berjarak sekitar.. kurang lebih 2 meter.

"**WUAA !"**

Refleks yang sangat luar biasa karena kaget (?), membuat Sasuke seketika menyambar kertas tersebut-dengan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam senter-dan lari berbalik arah.

Kamera-nya pun juga _noise _semakin parah karena terlalu dekat dengan Slender.

* * *

_**Lari.**_

_**Lari.**_

_**Pokoknya, terus lari.**_

_**Lari.**_

_**Pergi menjauh darinya.**_

_**Lari.**_

_**Lari.**_

_**Teruslah berlari hingga kau sudah tak melihatnya.**_

_**Lari.**_

_**Lari.**_

_**Lari.**_

_**LARI.**_

Dengan pikiran yang kacau dan berbagai perkataan dari otaknya, kakinya terus melakukan hal-hal yang diperintahkan otaknya.

Memang tak biasanya seorang Uchiha seperti ini.

Namun, bagi Sasuke dia berpikir bahwa,'selamatkan-nyawamu'.

"**Haah..!"**

_**Bzzt..**_

"**Haa.. haa.. haa..!"**

_**Bzzzt..**_

"Tidak.. tidak.. **tidaakk!"**

Sasuke merasa terus ketakutan. Layar di kameranya terus _noise_ walau tidak separah yang tadi. Itu menandakan Slender **berada di dekatnya.**

Walau begitu, Sasuke juga tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Dia hanya bisa berlari.

Menghindari semak belukar.

Pepohonan besar yang menghalangi jalannya.

Kegelapan yang mencekam.

_**Bzztt...piip...**_

Suara yang melengking dari kamera tersebut, namun beberapa saat kemudian layar sudah bersih.

"Eh.. Syukurlah.."

Bernafas lega, untuk saat ini. Dia tahu, walau layar sudah bersih, tapi **dia **pasti akan muncul kembali.

"Kertas keempat.. Baiklah.."

Mengatur nafas, dan sedikit mengistirahatkan badannya dengan berjalan pelan-pelan.

* * *

Tower, sepertinya sebuah tower pemancar sinyal radio.

Namun anehnya, lampunya masih menyala.

Bagi Sasuke, masa bodoh. Yang penting, kertas keempat bisa di temukan karena cahayanya cukup terang disekitarnya. Semakin cepat lebih baik.

Sebuah kertas tertempel di salah satu sisi tower tersebut.

_**FOLLOWS**_

"_Yeah, I know that..", _gumam Sasuke sedikit merutuki dirinya sendiri(?). Sepertinya, dia juga berpikir bahwa dia akan menyalahkan Naruto nanti bila dia sudah keluar dari game tersebut.

'_Hawanya semakin menusuk.. Inikah rasanya bila sudah mendapatkan lebih dari 3 kertas?'_

Memasukkan ke dalam tas, dengan cepat.

Berusaha untuk tidak berpikir macam-macam.

**...**

_**Tok..tok..tok..**_

"Sasuke, kau sudah tidur? Tadi sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu dari dalam sini. Apa kakak boleh masuk?", ucap seorang lelaki yang sudah melewati masa pubernya, berambut hitam pekat dengan kuciran seperti _ponytail _namun tidak tinggi. Mata _onyx_-nya memutar bosan. Ia menghela nafas.

"Mungkin memang hanya perasaanku.."

Lelaki yang mempunyai keriput di wajahnya itupun kembali ke kamarnya-yang berjarak 5 meter-dari kamar adik semata wayangnya, untuk kembali tidur.

* * *

"**AKAN KUBUAT KAU MEMBAYAR INI SEMUA, NARUTO SIALAAAN!"**, teriak Sasuke yang sudah habis kesabarannya yang entah kenapa urat ketakutannya sudah putus (?) tanpa sadar berteriak padahal tengah dikejar **Slender, lagi.**

Kali ini dia sudah mendapatkan 5 kertas (cepet amat?) dan sedang dalam kejar-mengejar.

Sialnya, bagai di dalam sinetron (?), Sasuke tersandung sebuah batu yang cukup besar dan dia tersungkur dengan suksesnya.

Bagai dalam peribahasa yang sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, Sasuke mengalaminya dengan sebuah tangga menimpanya(?)...ehm..maksudnya, setelah ia tersandung Sasuke tersungkur dan kepalanya juga membentur sebuah..batu.

Seketika itu juga, darah segar mengalir sukses dari kepalanya yang terkantuk batu tersebut.

Sasuke ingin bangkit, namun rasa sakit yang hebat menimpa jaringan-jaringan kulitnya yang robek hingga ke dagingnya membuat sarafnya yang tersalur ke otak mengganggu kinerja otaknya.

Sasuke merasakan pandangannya mulai buram. Rasa pusing yang hebat benar-benar mengganggunya.

_**Bzztt..bzztt..bzzzt..ngiing..!**_

Sasuke dapat mendengarnya. Suara _noise _sebagai penanda kedatangan **Slender **semakin jelas dan semakin berisik.

Memang, bukan lagi kedatangan tapi **Slender **benar-benar ada di belakangnya.

Tepat, sekali.

_Tentacle-tentacle _hitam khas **Slender **yang banyak di punggungnya sudah bermunculan, perlahan mendekati tubuh Sasuke.

'_Aku.. Game.. over..?'_

Tubuh Sasuke serasa ingin pasrah, tapi hati kecilnya tidak mau mengalah. Bila dia _game over_, sama seperti biasa PewDiePie lakukan ketika memainkan _game _**Slender, **maka dia akan tamat, seperti Lauren yang menjadi _main character _di _game _tersebut.

Bedanya, dialah yang menjadi Lauren, sekaligus penggerak dalam permainan tersebut. Bila dia mati di dalam sebuah _game,_ dia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Walaupun dia mengatakan bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi, seharusnya dia tak merasakan rasa sakit di luka kepalanya.

Entah benar mimpi atau bukan, ini terasa sangat nyata untuknya.

Seperti..sebuah mimpi buruk yang sangat panjang.

**...**

Pandangan matanya kosong. Seolah tak ada kehidupan disana. Suhu tubuhnya pun sedikit menurun. Keringat tak sedikit yang lolos dari pori-pori kulitnya yang putih maskulin.

Namun anehnya tubuhnya seolah tak menuruti kinerja otaknya, tubuh dinginnya tersebut bangkit sambil menggenggam lemah senter di tangan kirinya, dan kamera di kanannya. Walau menggenggamnya, kedua tangan tersebut tidak memfokuskan kedua benda tersebut dengan kinerja semestinya.

Seperti _zombie_ yang baru bangkit dari kuburnya, dia berjalan tertatih-tatih menjauhi 'makhluk' yang hampir 'menerkamnya'.

Entah apa yang membuat, Sasuke yang sedang tak sadarkan diri berjalan sedikit cepat-namun tak beraturan menuruni lereng tersebut.

Benar saja, dia kehilangan keseimbangan saat menuruni lereng tersebut dan untungnya dia tidak terperosok untuk kedua kalinya.

Seperti dibimbing oleh kesadaran alam bawah sadarnya, tubuhnya mengingat betul letak dimana 3 kertas sisanya. Berterima kasihlah kepada PewDiePie yang sudah mempublikasikan video konyolnya ketika bermain _game _tersebut, dan memang kertas-kertas tersebut letaknya tak jauh berbeda dari video tontonannya.

* * *

_**6th Page's was found, "CAN'T RUN"**_** – **Papan peta di tengah hutan.

Tanpa emosi, karena memang masih tak sadarkan diri Sasuke dengan cepat hanya mengambilnya dan meremasnya di tangan kanannya yang memegang kamera.

* * *

_**7th Page's was found, "DON'T LOOK.. OR IT TAKES YOU" **_**– **Sebuah mobil tua lainnya di seberang jalan yang tak jauh dari pantai.

* * *

_**Ngiiingg...**_

Dalam ketidaksadarannya, sebuah suara lengkingan tajam memekakan telinga telah membangunkan roh manusiawinya.

Pandangan matanya tidak lagi kosong.

Sasuke pun tersadar, bahwa dia sedang diikuti **Slender **dalam jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya.

Rasa sakit yang sempat tertunda karena ketidaksadarannya telah kembali untuk kepastian tubuhnya bahwa saraf di kulit kepalanya masih berfungsi.

Sasuke sendiri sedikit merasa bersyukur karena Dewa masih memberinya kehidupan dan dia juga sudah mengumpulkan 7 kertas di genggaman tangan kanannya tanpa ia sadari.

* * *

"_Yosh.. _Kurasa begini cukup."

Dengan keterpaksaan yang memang keadaan memaksanya begitu, Sasuke telah merobek kain dari kaos lengan panjangnya untuk menutup luka di dahinya. Setidaknya, rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang karenanya.

"Aku tak mungkin bermalam di sini.. Dan lagi, _last pages.. _Kurasa, di sebuah tenda. Tapi, aku benar-benar capek."

Sasuke merasakan sudah ada di batasnya. Dia sendiri sedang istirahat dengan bersandar di pohon.

'_Pohon adalah tempat penyamaran yang selalu di gunakan oleh 'makhluk' itu karena tubuhnya yang kurus tersebut, selain tangannya yang ramping dan _tentacle-tentacle-_nya sangat pas menyamarkannya dengan bentuk pohon-pohon serta kegelapan malam ini. Aku tahu itu.'_

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang buruk di firasatnya. Ia pun segera meninggalkan pohon tersebut dan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berjalan pelan-berwaspada.

**...**

"Tenda.. Dimana kau?"

Sasuke sudah mengelilingi seluruh hutan, dan semuanya adalah tempat yang sudah ia ambil kertasnya.

Ia mulai merasakan bengkak di jari kakinya, serta otot-otot di betisnya sudah berdenyut-denyut sejak tadi.

Sesaat, Sasuke teringat sesuatu.

Semak belukar.

'_Oh, sial.'_

Sebenarnya, ia masih ragu apa benar disitu letaknya. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir sambil berjalan, dia memang sudah mengambil kertas di sekitar semak belukar, namun belum mencari di bukit kecil diantara semak belukar tersebut.

"Pertaruhan.. dimulai."

_**Ngiing!**_

Suara lengkingan tajam dari kamera yang ada di tangan kanannya refleks membuat Sasuke langsung menengok ke belakang.

'Makhluk' itu tak ada.

Sasuke pun berjalan cepat kearah jalan setapaknya.

_**NGIIINGG!**_

Suara lengkingan tajam tersebut semakin keras. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

Sesuatu yang sangat tinggi berbentuk seperti tubuh manusia namun terlalu jangkung.

Berkulit pucat, tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya, karena memang tak mempunyai wajah.

Jari-jari yang tajam dan runcing.

Berjas hitam lengkap dengan dasi merah menyalanya.

Memiliki _tentacle _gelap di punggungnya.

Ia salah jalan, atau lebih tepatnya, **Slender **mengganggu jalannya.

Sasuke benar-benar akan bertabrakan dengan 'makhluk' itu bila ia tak ada bantuan dari kamera.

Seolah tubuhnya sudah terbiasa akan kebiasaan'nya', Sasuke tetap diam mengendalikan emosinya dan seraya membelokkan arah jalannya sejauh 90° kearah kanan.

Benar saja, **Slender **masih mengikutinya namun sudah dibelakang Sasuke yang jaraknya sedikit jauh.

Tetap dengan wajah _stoicism_-nya, Sasuke berusaha untuk mempercepat langkahnya dan mulai mendekati kearah tujuan.

**10 meter.**

Sedikit lagi. Sasuke hampir mendekati tenda yang ada di puncak bukit kecil itu.

**7 meter.**

Hampir, sampai.

**4 meter.**

Sasuke menengok kearah belakangnya. Tak ada apapun.

**1 meter.**

Sasuke sudah sampai di tenda, dan dengan cepat menyambar kertas yang bertuliskan "**HELP ME"** tersebut.

Tapi, **Slender **juga tak kalah sampai.

_Tentacle-tentacle-_nya sudah muncul menggeliat di udara siap menerkam pemilik marga Uchiha tersebut.

"**Jangan menggangguku!"**, teriak Sasuke langsung mengambil langkah seribunya(?) dengan berbalik arah 180°.

Suara-suara berisik yang sangat menyakitkan telinga terus terdengar oleh Sasuke.

**...**

Suara _noise _tersebut sama sekali tidak berkurang. Sasuke terus berlari, tanpa memperdulikan kesakitan dan keterbatasan tubuh manusianya. Terus, terus, terus berlari, dari **Slender **yang selalu muncul di hadapannya ketika dia berlari.

Kemanapun dia berlari, **Slender **selalu di hadapannya.

Kemanapun dia berbelok, **Slender **selalu di hadapannya.

Kemanapun dia menengok, **Slender **selalu di hadapannya.

Hingga, sebuah lereng penuh batu yang sedikit licin telah menjatuhkannya dan membuatnya terperosok ke dasar rerumputan di bebatuan tersebut.

Lagi, kepalanya menjadi sasaran maut benturan keras bebatuan tersebut, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya.

Membuatnya tak dapat mendengar lagi suara lengkingan tajam yang semakin keras dan semakin berisik.

Membuatnya tak dapat melihat lagi penerangan yang baik walau ada cahaya dari lampu senternya.

Membuatnya tak dapat merasakan lagi kesakitan luar biasa yang sedang ia hadapi.

Membuatnya tak dapat ingat lagi apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan sebelumnya.

* * *

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

Satsuki : Yosh ! Saya author nista telah kembali dari sekian lamanya karena mendadak ide menghilang dari otak nista author ini akhirnya dapat melanjutkan fic nista ini(?)~ *nangis bahagia(?)*

Sasuke : KEMANA SAJA KAU ? *getok author dengan punggung Katana-nya*

Satsuki : Aww, maafkan saya Sasuke-kyun~ *elus-elus kepala sendiri yang kena getok*

Sasuke : Apa-apaan juga, seenaknya memakaiku untuk kau _bully_, hah? *siap chidori*

Satsuki : Hei, sudahlah! *bekep Sasuke* Aku ini ada alasannya tahu, mendadak hilang dari sini, gara-gara ada masalah dengan sekolah yang harus kuselesaikan dulu dan lagi, terlalu banyak praktek jadinya nggak sempet mikir ini~

Sasuke : Hmmphh, ngghmp, hmmppggghh! (Alah, alesan kau!) *menggeliat (?)*

Satsuki : Ha? Ah, untuk Sasuke kita abaikan dulu.. Nah, saya balas dulu _review _-nya~ Dari:

**Marichaan : **Ini udah lanjutannya :D Hehe, kalau gag kuat baca, doa dulu ya soalnya antar kaga bisa tidur kayak adik saya~ *digetok adik*

** ChiendySasuSaku2309 : ***tebar garam(?)* Iya nih, baru prolouge jelas aja kaga kerasa, hoho~ Okay, makasih sayangku~

**Berlian Cahyadi : **Update~! Hehe, syukurlah kalau udah kerasa :D Wah main Slender juga? Iya nih, game Slender aslinya bukan serem, tapi ngagetin. Tapi akhirnya, saya bisa nyelesain gamenya sampai 5x, tapi yang The Arrival. *plak*

**Elpiji : **Nih, update :3 Wah ganti nama nih? Dulu namanya apa? Lupa aku. *plak* Hoho, saya senang udah bisa membuatmu merinding :D *hajared* Eh, jadi penulisan ini gag perlu ? Oke deh, makasih kritiknya, udah saya perbaiki :D

**bukan slender : **update nih~ hehe, aku malah gag tau ada film itu . *bantai rame-rame* Hehe, cuma kepikiran aja buat fic ini, malah kukira kayak Swort Art Online gitu, cuman ini game horor . Sekarang gag usah kayak Sasuke, PewDiePie aja udah punya alat yang kayak helm-nya di SAO loh. Anyway, makasih pujiannya~ Mungkin saya berbakat di bidang horor (?)

**Nitya-chan : **hehe, makasih, udah update nih :3

Satsuki : Yosh, udah semuanya kan~ Akhir kata, makasih udah nunggu fic nista ini, para readers tercinta~ *huek*

Sasuke : *kehabisan nafas*

Satsuki : *melepas lakban dan segala macam di tubuh Sasuke*

Sasuke : R...r...ree...reevv...ieeewww...ple...a...see... *mati(?)*

Satsuki : He? Huaa! Tunggu, peranmu belum selesai, Sasuke-kyun~! *ngibrit nyeret Sasuke ke RS terdekat*


End file.
